How We Live Now
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Polomonkey. résumé : "Il n'a jamais cru au karma, il ne croit pas que toutes ces choses le rattraperont" Arthur et Merlin sont des tueurs en série. oneshot, merthur.


Titre : **How We Live Now**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Disclaimer : Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements **: il est sujet de violence, de meurtre, brièvement de sexe, et de thème déstabilisant.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est horrible et je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu alors j'écrirais dix heures de full pour contrecarrer ça…

**OOO**

Ils quittent un motel à l'aube Merlin a encore les yeux embrumés par le sommeil, et Arthur le dirige d'une main à travers le parking désert. Ils ne peuvent pas rester une nuit de plus la fille de la réception les observe depuis trop longtemps, son regard s'est attardé sur les bleus au visage de Merlin, sur la cicatrice à la mâchoire d'Arthur. Elle a croisé Arthur avec un regard accusateur, et il a presque levé les yeux au ciel parcequ'ils pensent tous la même chose, non ? Ils pensent qu'il est le plus violent des deux qu'il est le petit ami violent qui terrorise le garçon pâle aux cheveux désordonnés.

Ca ne fait plus rire Arthur. Surtout après les derniers évènements, où Merlin avait frappé un homme si longtemps et si fortement qu'Arthur avait dû le maîtriser physiquement, l'obligeant à s'arrêter assez longtemps pour voir l'horreur sur le visage du mec, le sang, les fragments d'os.

Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle comme ça. Merlin a une chose à l'intérieur de lui qu'Arthur ne possède pas une partie sauvage et dérangée qui surgit de lui comme un raz de marée, emportant tout sur son passage. Il avait déjà vu Merlin en train d'arracher une oreille à un gars de ses dents, en train d'enfoncer ses pouces dans les yeux d'un autre il l'avait vu commettre tout un tas d'acte extrêmement violent à tel point que ça lui semblait dingue et irréel.

Arthur s'en fichait d'être le plus sensible des deux.

Le soleil était en train de se lever tandis qu'Arthur descendait l'autoroute, de magnifiques teintes roses et oranges traversait le ciel. Il était à bout de souffle pour une bonne raison, légèrement prit de vertiges car ils étaient tout le temps pressés, Merlin à moitié endormi à côté de lui, ses doigts traçants des cercles paresseux sur le genou d'Arthur.

Arthur est tout à coup fauché par une peur qui l'accable la peur de tout perdre, le voyage puis l'argent et Merlin, perdre Merlin, perdre la seule chose qui le fasse respirer…

Arthur secoue la tête, pour clarifier son esprit. La peur se dissipe. Ils sont ici et ils sont invincibles, et il ne croit pas au karma, il ne croit pas que toutes ces choses finiront par les rattraper.

Ils s'arrêtent à une station essence et ils mangent un déjeuner dans un café faiblement éclairé. Ou plus exactement Arthur mange, et Merlin sirote une tasse de café noir, en se grattant le dos de la main jusqu'à saigner. Arthur désapprouve, et il l'emmène dans les toilettes pour passer gentiment ses mains sous l'eau des robinets. Il les tamponne pour les sécher puis il les embrasse alors Merlin lui fait l'un de ses rares sourire, bien qu'il soit étrange sur son visage.

Merlin souriait plus avant, Arthur en est sûre, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils font tout les deux, et Arthur n'aime pas repenser au passé.

**OOO**

De nouveau, ils ne se sont pas arrêtés de rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir, et Merlin a choisis de bifurquer au hasard donc Arthur a quitté l'autoroute. Ils arrivent dans une petite ville le genre coquet qui préconise de conduire prudemment, entre des arbres qui séparent des espaces verts. Ils prennent la première place qu'ils trouvent, un lit et un repas dans un endroit kitsch où des roses orne les murs. Arthur prie Merlin d'attendre dans la voiture cette fois ci, et il use de son charme sur la veille propriétaire. Il ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons. Il s'en fiche de rester quelques jours cette fois, ne voulant plus devoir déguerpir au petit matin.

Arthur a la vague idée qu'ils ont besoin d'une nuit de repos mais Merlin pense différemment, alors à 21h ils se dirigent dans le centre de la ville pour guetter dans un pub et voir ce que Merlin peut trouver. Arthur paie les boissons et ils s'installent, en sirotant, tandis que Merlin fait sa ronde.

Arthur est toujours frappé car Merlin ressemble à un animal dans ces moments l'entièreté de son corps est armé et en alerte, le regard brillant, à la recherche d'une proie. Il se réjouit du pincement familier qui lui retourne l'estomac, une douleur qui est plus un plaisir qu'autre chose.

Merlin se glisse sur le siège à l'opposé de lui.

« A l'extrémité du bar, sur le côté. T-shirt noir, cheveux blonds. »

Arthur cherche des yeux et il le voit, un infirmier d'âge moyen avec une pinte à la main et une bande de potes.

Merlin a ce regard sur son visage, alors qu'il attend le consentement d'Arthur, mais cette partie du jeu Arthur ne l'a jamais vraiment comprise, pourquoi Merlin choisit sa cible. Il se doute que Merlin à certains critères spécifiques à l'esprit, d'une logique évidente, mais bordel il est incapable de trouver des similitudes entre les gars que choisit Merlin.

Peut être qu'il pense trop. Peut être que c'est tout le temps aléatoire.

Arthur acquiesce, et Merlin sourit.

Ensuite, ils s'en vont.

**OOO**

C'est étonnamment rapide ce soir. Arthur se dit que l'habituel soif de sang de Merlin a été rassasié par la boucherie de la nuit précédente, parcequ'il ne s'acharne pas dessus. Arthur est appuyé contre un arbre, et il est spectateur ce soir. L'homme n'est pas assez fort pour se débattre, Arthur n'a pas besoin d'intervenir. Parfois il préfère que ça soit comme ça, il préfère simplement observer Merlin faire ce qu'il fait, capable de se régaler du spectacle même si il regarde de loin.

Mais ce soir il une soudaine envie d'aider, d'être aux côtés de Merlin, de ressentir les derniers moments de vie de cet homme.

Merlin serre la ceinture autour du cou de l'homme. Ses derniers instants trépassent.

**OOO**

Merlin est impatient tandis qu'Arthur creuse une tombe, son pied tapant à un rythme régulier sur le sol. Il a besoin d'aide mais à présent, il agit comme si tout le rituel avait quelque petit inconvénient, au lieu de penser que c'est une part essentiel pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Arthur sait pourquoi. Merlin a cessé de s'inquiéter au sujet de se faire prendre ou non. Il ne veut pas cacher les preuves. Il veut que le destin le prenne en cours.

Arthur ne veut pas que cela se produise. Il s'accrochera à ça aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer une autre vie de toute façon, il ne peut pas imaginer quelque chose sans Merlin et ça, à présent. Il va couvrir avec soins leurs traces et il conduira dés l'aube pour les garder tout les deux en vie. Jusqu'au jour où ils seront attrapés, alors il prendra la tête de Merlin dans ses mains et il brisera son magnifique cou avant que quiconque puisse l'emmener loin de lui.

Il se dit que Merlin ne pense pas à ça, si il savait.

Mais il n'a pas ce genre de pensées ce soir. Arthur se concentre sur la poussière par terre, ressentant la dureté du sol et une résistance sous lui. Quand ils en auront fini ici, il enveloppera les épaules de Merlin de sa veste puis ils marcheront vers le retour et tout recommencera. Il retirera les vêtements de Merlin dans leur chambre, dans le noir, et il embrassera chaque centimètre de sa peau pâle et froide. Ensuite Merlin le chevauchera jusqu'à ce qu'ils pleurent, alors Arthur posera sa main sur sa bouche adorée, de manière à ne pas perturber le sommeil des personnes au alentour.

**OOO**


End file.
